yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Mitsubishi Electric
Mitsubishi Electric Corporation is a Japanese multinational electronics and electrical equipment manufacturing company headquartered in Tokyo, Japan. It is one of the core companies of the Mitsubishi Group. Mitsubishi Electric manufactures electric and architectural equipment, as well as a major worldwide producer of photovoltaic panels. The Corporation was established on 15 January 1921. Mitsubishi Electric is home to the air-conditioning in Ivory Heights since 2009 and Timothy Mok's house from 2009 onwards, with the transition to Block 114 Tampines Street 11, which is also the second batch of air-conditioning. Prior to the installation of Mitsubishi Electric air-conditioners and trunking, from 1987 to 1999, the air-conditioners are under Carrier air-con, before it was replaced by Sanyo air-con until 2007 and the Sanyo air-con broke down on the first en-bloc in Tampines Court. Operations Principal geographic subsidiaries *Mitsubishi Electric Global **Mitsubishi Electric Asia-Pacific ***Australia/New Zealand ***China ***Hong Kong ***Taiwan ***Vietnam ***JapanThere are 11 facilities and 2 laboratories, for example, Kobe, Amagasaki and Kamakura. ***Korea ***Malaysia ***Singapore ***Thailand *** Mitsubishi Electric Saudi Ltd. (MELSA) - Saudi Arabia Australia / New Zealand **Mitsubishi Electric Europe ***France ***Germany ***Ireland ***Italy ***Portugal ***Spain ***Sweden / Denmark ***United Kingdom Benelux Mitsubishi Electric - North America **Canada **Mitsubishi Electric United States Principal divisions and business units *Building Systems **Air conditioning Systems **Elevators & Escalators **High-speed hand dryers (marketed as Mitsubishi Jet Towel) *Communication Systems **Communication Systems **Information Security **Space Systems *Industrial Automation **Automation Systems **Industrial Automation Machinery *Medical Systems **Particle Beam Treatment System *Power Systems **Solar Power *Semiconductors & Devices **Contact Image Sensors **Electronic Devices **TFT-LCDs *Transportation **Automotive Equipment **Intelligent Transport Systems **Transportation Systems *Visual Information Systems **High definition Televisions **Large-Scale LED Displays **Multimedia Projectors *Nihon Kentetsu Products *The company makes Active Electronically Scanned Array radar systems for the Mitsubishi F-2 fighter. * Televisions ** The company's most notable products in the United States come from the large-screen HDTV division. Competitors in this market are Sony, Pioneer, Panasonic, JVC, Samsung (Akai), Daewoo, LG (Zenith), and Apex Digital. **The company manufactured direct-view CRT televisions until 2001. The last notable size in this field was a 40" (diagonal) tube size. **Mitsubishi manufactured LCD TVs until 2008. ** Mitsubishi manufactured DLP High Definition TVs until December, 2012. The company is now focusing on professional and home theater DLP projection applications, and is no longer manufacturing televisions for the consumer market. * Automotive parts (Original Equipment Mfg) * Factory automation equipment **Robots * Elevators and escalators The company held the record for the fastest elevator in the world, in the 70-story Yokohama Landmark Tower, from 1993 until 2005. * Air conditioners * EcoCute heat pump water heaters * Dehumidifiers * Uninterruptible Power Supply (UPS) systems * Mobile phones, from 1999 to 2004. Created for NTT DoCoMo * Photovoltaic panels * SCOPO. The Corporation claims (as cited in "References") to have achieved the world's first transmission at 10 Gbit/s between relay equipment boards set at a distance of 500 mm apart. * Mitsubishi also previously made Video Cassette Recorders known as the Mitsubishi Black Diamond VCR. * Saffron Type System, an anti-aliased text-rendering engine, developed by Mitsubishi Electric Research Laboratories (MERL) Slogan * * * *Changes for the Better (since 2001) References * Achievements * Book Site of former employee who wrote a book about working as a foreigner in the company. External links * Global website *Mitsubishi HiFi classics & History (private German project) }} * Category:Mitsubishi companies Category:Electronics companies of Japan Category:Military equipment of Japan Category:Mobile phone manufacturers Category:Display technology companies Category:Elevator manufacturers Category:HVAC manufacturing companies Category:Companies based in Tokyo Category:Companies established in 1921 Category:1921 establishments in Japan Category:Companies listed on the Tokyo Stock Exchange Category:Companies listed on the London Stock Exchange Category:Spacecraft manufacturers